


Christmas Wishes.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabbles spn_bigpretzel Christmas '16 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Crowley's not quite gotten the hang of this Christmas wish thing yet...





	Christmas Wishes.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Christmas, we don't conduct Demon Deals at Christmas!"

"Uh - Dean, when is it okay to conduct Demon Deals?"

"Oh hush, Sammy, you know what I mean."

"All I did was grant his wish! I didn't snog the feathery git, and I certainly didn't get him to sign anything. I was trying to be nice."

"Crowley, dear, turning Castiel into a Unicorn on Christmas Eve, not your best move. We're gonna be bleaching the carpet for weeks."

"And since when do Unicorns wear trench-coats and ties?!?"

"Least he's not farting rainbows."


End file.
